


Секрет Билли Бонса

by ilera



Category: Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Billy Bones POV, Billy Bones doesn't die, Don't copy to another site, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: После встречи с Черным Псом Билли Бонс решает действовать.
Kudos: 3





	Секрет Билли Бонса

Много чего интересного случилось в жизни вашего покорного слуги, но только одну историю решился я записать, да и то поддавшись на уговоры одного мальчугана (теперь уже молодого мужчины). Не такой я умелый рассказчик, как Джим, зато все здесь — неприукрашенная красивыми словами правда, не будь я Билли Бонс! Опущу, пожалуй, разную чушь и подробности из детства (ведь так обычно начинают эти... мумуары?), а сразу перейду к переломному в моей жизни моменту (нет, все-таки, тянет меня на глупые красивости), когда бывшему морскому разбойнику пришлось пойти на сделку с одним из этих чертовых законников.

[Несколько страниц пропущено]

Тем утром я проснулся с ноющей болью в руке, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Выйдя пораньше, я направился, как обычно, к морю, и от души выругался, когда сильный ветер бросил в глаза песок. На этом мои неприятности не закончились. Поднявшись на скалу, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на море, я неловко схватил подзорную трубу и уронил ее на камни. Чудо, что она не разбилась. Мороз стоял такой, что довольно скоро я поспешил обратно в трактир, где, как я знал, меня ждал горячий завтрак. Оказалось, меня там ждал не только завтрак, но и старый приятель Черный Пес. Это сейчас я так спокойно об этом говорю, то есть пишу, а тогда у меня кровь застыла в жилах, вот помереть на месте, вся кровь. Джим бы написал, что я побледнел и покачнулся, но это преувеличение. Билли Бонс при любых обстоятельствах твердо стоит на ногах! Так вот, у меня душа ушла в пятки, а этот пес (а он тот еще пес, уж поверьте) начал мне угрожать, наполовину вытащив из ножен кортик.

Отправив Джима заниматься своими делами, Черный Пес откупорил бутылку рома и предложил выпить за память Флинта. И тут я понял, что Черного Пса кто-то подослал, возможно, даже Долговязый Джон — уж слишком смело вел себя этот трусливый мерзавец. В былые времена он при мне и заикнуться о бывшем капитане не смел, не то что пить за его память. А если Долговязый Джон прислал сюда Черного Пса и тот тут же упоминает Флинта, значит, им известно о карте, и они ни перед чем не остановятся, чтобы ее добыть. Я тут же попытался выведать, кто на стороне Долговязого Джона. Услышав имя Слепого Пью, я даже не удивился — этот прохиндей всегда держался рядом с тем, у кого власть. А Долговязый Джон, признаюсь, лучше всех нас распорядился своими сокровищами и приобрел значительное влияние в узких кругах.  
— Окорок будет рад обсудить с тобой нашу маленькую дружескую размолвку, — говорил тем временем Черный Пес. — Он ждет тебя с распростертыми объятьями, уж поверь мне.  
— Верю, — мрачно ответил я.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он все сделает по справедливости, да, Билли?  
— Как в прошлый раз, Черный Пес? Тебе напомнить, как он со мной обошелся? Разве это было справедливо?  
— Зачем вспоминать старые обиды, когда можно вновь стать друзьями и вместе извлекать прибыль? Окорок понимает, что поступил не по-дружески, и готов увеличить твою долю.  
— Меня устраивает моя доля.  
— Не делай этого, Билли, дружище, — глаза Черного Пса загорелись недобрым огнем. — Мы все ходили под парусами с Флинтом и рисковали головами ради добычи, а потом он прикарманил себе наши сокровища и зарыл их черте где.  
— Что же ты не высказал это Флинту, когда он был жив? Кишка тонка?  
— Ты не Флинт, Билли.  
— Он отдал карту мне, и точка.  
— Если пойдешь против Окорока, кончишь, как Флинт!  
Мы уже кричали друг на друга, позабыв, что не одни в трактире. Черный Пес вытащил кортик, но я оказался быстрее и перехватил его руку. Сдавив запястье, я заставил его выронить клинок и в крепких выражениях послал к Дэви Джонсу.  
— Ты знаешь, что тебя ждет, Билли! — взвизгнул Черный Пес. — Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал!  
Схватив свой кортик, он вылетел из зала, точно пушечное ядро, сметя на своём пути пару стульев. Я погнался за ним и, клянусь своей печенью, чуть не убил, Джим тому свидетель. Мне нужно было обдумать свое положение, и я потребовал принести ром. Джима как ветром сдуло.

Тут я увидел всадника в окне, он не спеша приближался к трактиру, изредка подгоняя коня. Его фигура показалась мне знакомой, да я и без того догадался, какой носитель парика мог навестить Хокинсов в такое время. Черт принес проклятого эскулапа, который когда-то так взъярился на беднягу Билли Бонса. Что ж, если таково наказание за мои прегрешения, я приму его, обернув себе на пользу. Приняв единственно верное решение, я стал щипать себя за щеки, затем лег на пол и наделал шуму. Джим вбежал в зал и, приняв мое представление за чистую монету, стал пытаться привести меня в чувство. К нему скоро присоединилась мать, как обычно, причитая. Я тяжело дышал и изображал, надеюсь, убедительно, почти что покойника.

В этот момент зашел доктор Ливси. Джим с матерью бросились к нему и принялись уговаривать мне помочь. Я рассчитывал, что доктор Ливси, как и все эти докторишки, дал клятву Гупурата (или как там его) не оставлять в беде страждущих — и я оказался прав. Несмотря на недобрые слова о вашем покорном слуге, Ливси взялся за дело. Он послал Джима за тазом и засучил мне рукав, готовясь пустить кровь. Миссис Хокинс ушла успокоить мужа, и мы оказались одни. Ливси как раз рассматривал мои татуировки, когда я решил, что самое время раскрыть карты.  
— Нет смысла меня резать, доктор, — произнес я, открыв глаза. — Хватит на сегодня кровопускания.  
Надо отдать ему должное, он даже не вздрогнул.  
— Так значит, ром вас еще не прикончил, — Ливси отложил нож. — Я этим весьма удивлен, мистер Бонс. Вижу, в моем вмешательстве больше нет нужды.  
Пока он говорил, я смотрел на дверь, каждую секунду ожидая возвращения Джима.  
— Уж позвольте об этом судить пациенту, — зачастил я. — Вы мне еще пригодитесь, доктор, и если вы меня выслушаете, то сами в этом убедитесь. Однако я хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине, в своей комнате, и прошу подыграть мне в этом маленьком представлении.  
— Знаете ли вы, что бред — первый признак белой горячки? — осведомился Ливси.  
— Если вы сделаете, как я говорю, то не останетесь в накладе... Ш-ш-ш.  
Я прикрыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда в зал вошел Джим с тазом. Сквозь ресницы я видел, как Ливси усиленно размышляет, уставясь на мое предплечье невидящим взором. Честно сказать, я вовсе не был уверен, что Ливси клюнет, ведь я не знал его слабых мест. К моему счастью, любопытство доктора оказалось сильнее недоверчивости. Возможно, он решил, что ничего не потеряет, если выслушает бредни пьянчуги. К тому же, я больше не выглядел так, словно вот-вот сыграю в ящик. Пробормотав что-то утешительное и «Я помогу вам добраться до постели», доктор перекинул мою руку через плечо и с помощью Джима втащил меня наверх и уложил в постель.  
— Так помните, — сказал доктор, — я говорю вам по чистой совести: слово «ром» и слово «смерть» для вас означают одно и то же. Джим, я сейчас пущу ему кровь, а ты сходи проведай своего отца. Скоро я к тебе присоединюсь.  
Джим кивнул и без лишних вопросов вышел. Умный мальчуган.  
— А теперь, — вновь повернулся ко мне Ливси, — вы расскажете, почему притворились больным и заставили поволноваться хороших людей. Иначе, клянусь своим париком, я выпущу из вас столько крови, что вы неделю проваляетесь в постели.

Зная, что Ливси человек чести, я сперва потребовал от него сохранить мой рассказ в тайне. Однако Ливси оказался не лыком шит. Он твердо, хотя и в изысканных выражениях, напомнил, что является местным судьей и не имеет права, например, укрывать преступников и преступления. Я ответил, что как раз хочу, чтобы он поймал преступников. Кажется, он мне не поверил.  
— Я вас сначала выслушаю, мистер Бонс, — «а потом уже решу, что с вами делать» повисло в воздухе.  
Со своей стороны, я решил, что не буду раскрывать всех карт, а проверю этот крепкий орешек на прочность.  
— Вам будет удобнее, если вы присядете, — сказал я, собираясь с мыслями.  
Ливси тут же сел на стоящий у кровати стул, что показалось мне хорошим знаком — он не стал противиться по мелкому поводу. Я рассказал о визите Черного Пса, открыв Ливси, что он пират, о том, что меня ждет черная метка, о значении черной метки у пиратов и попросил прислать вооруженных людей в трактир.  
— Как только эти оборванцы соберутся вместе и пронюхают, что я здесь один, они тут же явятся по мою душу, нутром чую. У вас будет возможность схватить их всех в одном месте и вздернуть на виселице, — закончил я и отхлебнул из стакана.  
Ливси проводил стакан неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Что же вы такое прячете, что так нужно этим пиратам?  
— А вы не ходите вокруг да около, не так ли, доктор? — одобрительно кивнул я. — Давайте договоримся, что я расскажу вам о своем сокровище, когда вы изловите всю эту шайку воров и убийц.  
— Я могу приказать обыскать ваши вещи.  
— На каком основании?  
— Вы такой же пират, как и этот Черный Пес, — Ливси произнес это с убежденностью бывалого судьи.  
— И вовсе одно не следует из другого.  
— Вы сами сказали, что черные метки имеют ход только среди пиратов. Чужому метку они не пошлют.  
— Вы же не думаете, что я прячу свое сокровище... — я обвел глазами комнату и махнул рукой, — да хотя бы в том сундуке? Без меня вы его не найдете, клянусь своей печенью.  
— Вот уж чем клясться вам не следует, — ответил Ливси, но я заметил на его губах легкую улыбку. — Людей я вам дать не могу, у меня их не так-то много, чтобы позволить прохлаждаться в трактире. Однако вы можете послать за мной, как только получите черную метку. Разумеется, если получите. Времени до появления пиратов будет достаточно, чтобы... Я пришлю вам лошадь, и Джим доскачет на ней в два счета. Что вы на это скажете?  
— Смерти вы моей хотите, вот что я скажу.  
— Ну-ну, не стоит опережать события. Сначала я узнаю ваш секрет. Он должен быть поистине велик, если за вами охотятся пираты.  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
— Доктор, вы еще не освободились? — голос миссис Хокинс.  
— Уже иду. Ваш постоялец оказался сложным пациентом, сударыня.  
Взглянув на меня последний раз, Ливси вышел. Я остался недоволен достигнутым соглашением, но в данных обстоятельствах у меня не было выбора.  
Сражаться с этими шакалами в одиночку я не собирался.

Пару дней никто из банды Долговязого Джона меня не беспокоил. Я не понимал, почему они медлят и что им мешает накрыть Билли Бонса прямо в этой дыре? Не могли же они узнать о моем сговоре с доктором? Я начал по-настоящему волноваться, когда узнал, что Ливси уехал за несколько миль к пациенту и не успел бы откликнуться на мое послание. К тому же, умер отец Джима — вряд ли я мог рассчитывать, что мальчишка отправится выполнять мое поручение. Сам я поехать не мог, опасаясь наткнуться на одного из соглядатаев Долговязого Джона. Нет, единственный для меня выход — быть наживкой для этих акул.

Когда я уже решил, что беду пронесло стороной, все и случилось. Я получил черную метку, и вручил мне ее никто иной, как Слепой Пью, один из самых страшных пиратов Флинта. Признаться, я немного струхнул, но силы духа не потерял. Как только Пью вышел из трактира, я подозвал Джима и спросил, сможет ли он доскакать до Ливси и вернуться до десяти вечера. Джим не хотел оставлять мать одну, и я поклялся, что защищу ее в случае опасности. В конце концов, Джим признал, что у меня больше шансов выстоять против шайки убийц, и умчался в сторону конюшни. Стоило ему скрыться с глаз, как миссис Хокинс тут же начала причитать и оплакивать его, словно мертвого. Я попытался объяснить, что верхом Джим недоступен для пиратов, но никакие слова на нее не действовали. Устав от ее слез, я поднялся в свою комнату и открыл сундук. Отложив парадный костюм, я вытащил пару пистолетов, любовно погладил их и засунул за пояс. Затем я взял раковины, подаренные мне когда-то Флинтом, и рассовал их по карманам. Мое сокровище хранилось на самом дне сундука, и, помешкав, я вытащил его и спрятал на груди. Что-то подсказывало мне, что не стоит ждать десяти часов — лучше быть готовым к неприятностям заранее.

Бой часов поднял меня с постели. Я спустился вниз и узнал, что пробило шесть вечера. Джим отсутствовал уже три часа, и это меня беспокоило. Миссис Хокинс налила нам обоим ром, и на какое-то время все вновь успокоилось. Так прошел еще час, и, наконец...

[Страница пропущена]

Сзади скакал Джим, а впереди всех — доктор Ливси и высокий человек с красным лицом. Пираты бросились в разные стороны, но не успели отбежать далеко. Всех, кроме Черного Пса, поймали и заперли в одной из комнат трактира, оставив двух человек их охранять. Позже я узнал, что утром за ними приедет конвой, и в запирающейся повозке их доставят в тюрьму. Джим первый заметил, что у меня кровоточит предплечье, и позвал Ливси. Вместе с ним подошел и незнакомый мне высокий джентльмен.  
— Это тот самый Билли Бонс, о котором вы рассказывали мне, Ливси? — жизнерадостно спросил тот.  
— Тот самый, — согласился доктор и разодрал мне рукав.  
— Его информация оказалась верной, э?  
— Очевидно, сквайр.  
— Это сквайр Трелони, самый знатный человек в округе, — подсказал Джим, когда больше никто не подумал его мне представить. Наверное, предполагалось, что сквайра знают все.  
— И остальное тоже может оказаться правдой? — продолжил сквайр.  
— А это мы скоро узнаем, — и доктор закрепил повязку одним ловким движением.  
— Не думаю, — не преминул вставить я обиженно, — что скажу еще хоть что-то человеку, разбалтывающему мои секреты направо и налево.  
— Я не давал вам слова держать все в тайне, — невозмутимо произнес доктор. — А сквайр мой хороший друг, и я от него ничего не скрываю.  
— Кроме тайн пациентов, — хохотнул сквайр, — и еще сотни вещей.  
— Давайте перейдем в другую команту, — доктор выразительно посмотрел на людей, охраняющих пиратов.  
— Лучше подняться в комнату капитана, — предложил Джим, — она расположена дальше всех отсюда.  
— Дело говоришь, друг Джим, — кивнул Ливси. — И твоей матери мы не помешаем.  
Мальчишка спас мне жизнь, поэтому я не стал его прогонять. К тому же, он мог оказаться полезным в дальнейшем путешествии.  
— Джентльмены, — начал я, когда все расположились, — мне известно, где спрятаны сокровища Флинта.  
Трелони возбужденно подскочил:  
— Флинта? Того самого капитана Флинта, самого кровожадного пирата, рядом с которым даже Черная Борода казался младенцем?  
Я кивнул. Именно таким старался казаться Флинт, и лишь немногие знали, каким он мог быть обыкновенным в выражении простых человеческих страстей.  
— И вам известно, где спрятаны его сокровища? — недоверчиво переспросил Ливси.  
— Я был его первым помощником, и перед смертью он открыл мне тайну. Уверяю вас, только я знаю, где зарыто золото, накопленное Флинтом за долгие годы грабежей. Потому Долговязый Джон и охотится за мной.  
— Он хочет вас убить, не так ли?  
— Сначала он бы пытками вызнал у меня, где спрятаны сокровища. Потом бы, скорее всего, убил, что бы там Черный Пес ни говорил о его добрых намерениях.  
Я с удовлетворением отметил, что Ливси, кажется, начинает мне верить. Неудивительно, ведь я все продумал заранее.  
— Кто этот Долговязый Джон? — спросил сквайр.  
— Джон Сильвер, сэр, также известный как Окорок, самый хитрый и опасный из негодяев Флинта. Даже не думайте с ним договориться. Это из-за него я потерял командование кораблем, которое по праву было моим после смерти Флинта. Если бы он тогда знал, что мне известен секрет Флинта, я бы не сидел сейчас перед вами.  
— Браво, — воскликнул Трелони, — храбрый малый этот Билли Бонс, а, Ливси?  
— Вы хотите сказать, что запомнили координаты места, где зарыты сокровища? — спросил Ливси.  
— Не только координаты, доктор, но и все необходимые указания на точное место, — я приложил здоровую руку к виску. — Считайте, что здесь у меня карта острова сокровищ.  
— Острова, хо-хо? — воскликнул Трелони и потер руки. — Так чего же мы ждем? Я готов хоть сейчас отправиться в Бристоль и снарядить лучший корабль за собственный счет.  
— Обождите минуту, сквайр, для начала нам нужно договориться об условиях, — остудил его пыл Ливси. — Мистер Бонс не просто так рассказал нам о сокровищах, он, несомненно, захочет нас сопровождать.  
— Это вынужденная необходимость, доктор, — вставил я. — Ведь все сведения у меня в голове.  
— Вы бы могли нарисовать карту, если бы захотели, и сообщить нам координаты, — не согласился Ливси. — Однако я не возражаю против вашего участия, это будет только справедливо. Но скажите, как вы намерены делить сокровища?  
— Думаю, будет честно, если я заберу себе две части сокровищ, а вы со сквайром по одной.  
— А Джим? Разве не он спас вашу жизнь?  
Как Ливси догадался, что я всегда плачу свои долги? Надо было заканчивать переговоры, пока меня не раздели до нитки.  
— Может, вы и ваших солдат хотите включить в долю? — яростно ответил я.  
— Доктор, я только выполнил распоряжение капитана поехать за вами, — впервые за весь разговор раскрыл рот Джим. — Мне не нужно так много денег, я только хочу попасть на корабль и увидеть остров капитана.  
— Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, Джим, но подумай о своей матери и об «Адмирале Бенбоу». Пираты разорили вас, и в этом вина мистера Бонса. Сокровища могли бы спасти ваше положение.  
— Это не ваши сокровища, чтобы вы могли так свободно ими распоряжаться, — заметил я.  
— Они, может быть, и ваши, что спорно, но без помощи сквайра вам до них не добраться.  
— Ливси, как обычно, вы правы, — Трелони хлопнул доктора по плечу. — Джиму полагается его доля.  
— Одной лишь сотой от сокровищ можно восстановить этот трактир, и еще много останется, — прошипел я сквозь зубы.  
— Честное слово, доктор, мне достаточно будет одной сотой, — тут же поддержал меня Джим.  
Мальчишка нравился мне все больше и больше.  
— Что ж, если Джим согласен, — вздохнул Ливси. — Но в остальном я настаиваю на равных долях для меня, сквайра и вас, мистер Бонс. Иначе вы не увидите ни шиллинга.  
— Вы пират, доктор, — обиженно сообщил я.  
— Приму за комплимент. Так вы согласны?  
— Да, но с одним условием. Пустите слух, что схватка с разбойниками оказалась для меня слишком напряженной, и я умер от... э-э-э...  
— Сердечного приступа, — подсказал доктор.  
— Что это вы придумали, Бонс? — спросил Трелони. — Зачем вам притворяться мертвым?  
— Хочу заманить в ловушку Долговязого Джона. Услышав, что я больше не представляю для него опасности, он потеряет бдительность и совершит ошибку.  
— Я предупрежу таможенников в Бристоле, чтобы были наготове, — подумав, кивнул Ливси.  
Мы скрепили договор рукопожатием. Джим тут же побежал к матери рассказать о предстоящем морском путешествии, а Трелони изложил нам детали своего плана, включающего покупку и подготовку шхуны к дальнему плаваниию.

Пока доктор в Лондоне договаривался о передаче своей врачебной практики, Джим жил в поместье сквайра. Перед отъездом сквайр купил новую мебель для «Адмирала Бенбоу» взамен разрушенной пиратами (скорее всего, в счет доли Джима), и мне досталась сомнительная честь привести трактир в порядок. Это, как вы понимаете, заняло немало времени. Когда же от Трелони пришло письмо с приглашением приехать в Бристоль в полной, так сказать, боевой готовности, миссис Хокинс могла уже считать меня хорошим приятелем. Не то чтобы она стала во всем на меня полагаться, но хотя бы не пыталась припрятать ром, а что еще нужно Билли Бонсу для счастья? Разве что сокровища бы не помешали.

Бристоль встретил нас обычным шумом портового города, но Джиму все было внове. Я вспомнил, что у Долговязого Джона здесь то ли трактир, то ли комнаты в наем, и подумал, что сквайру следует об этом знать. Конечно, вряд ли Джон что-нибудь предпримет в открытую, но, как говорят у нас, моряков, береженый не попадет в лапы Дэви Джонса. Доктор нас опередил, прибыв еще накануне вечером. Они со сквайром уже явно обсудили предстоящее путешествие — когда мы встретились, меня поставили перед фактами. Команду набрали, капитана наняли, шхуна была готова к отплытию, от Билли Бонса ничего не требовалось. Я дал понять, что утверждать список команды без меня было не очень благоразумно («благоразумно» — так и сказал, хе-хе!), потому что в таком деле нужен опыт и смекалка.  
— Вы не представляете, на что только не пойдет уличный оборванец, чтобы оказаться на хорошем судне. Да-да, — ответил я на недоверчивый взгляд Трелони, — Вам это кажется странным, но, несмотря на опасности в море, у них будет своя койка, кусок хлеба и, главное, жалованье.  
— Я набрал прекрасных моряков, настоящих морских волков! — воскликнул Трелони в своей обычной возбужденной манере. — Когда вы их увидите, Бонс, вы пожалеете о своих недобрых словах. Превосходные люди! Особенно мне понравился наш кок, Джон Трэверс, уважаемый и достойный человек. Он помог мне найти добрую половину команды и, надо сказать, отборнейшую половину!  
— Две трети, будет вернее, — тихо заметил Ливси. Трелони его не услышал.  
— Хотел бы я на них взглянуть, — я уже заметил, что сквайр имел обыкновение преувеличивать, поэтому держался скептисиски (это значит недоверчиво и насмешливо).  
— И у вас будет такая возможность, дорогой мой Бонс, уже завтра утром, — и Трелони возбужденно заходил по комнате, размахивая руками в такт словам.  
Мы с доктором понимающе переглянулись.

В том, что произошло перед самым отплытием, я частично виню себя. Нужно было переночевать на «Испаньоле» (так назывался наш корабль) и убедиться, что сквайр действительно организовал все лучшим образом, или хотя бы описать ему внешность Долговязого Джона. Но я разомлел от бренди, к тому же, Трелони так настойчиво интересовался Флинтом, что я до поздней ночи делился с ним байками о пиратах (ничего компрометирующего, как вы понимаете). Как вы уже догадались, Джоном Трэверсом оказался Сильвер. От Черного Пса он узнал подробности случившегося в «Адмирале Бенбоу», а позже — и о моей «смерти». Если бы я был жив, Долговязый Джон не посмел бы пробраться на корабль под видом кока, ведь я тут же выдал бы его сквайру. В результате случилось то, что случилось.

На «Испаньолу» я прибыл последним, когда команда уже вела приготовления к отплытию. Долговязый Джон как меня увидел, так сразу пустился в бега. Ливси сделал мне знак оставаться на месте.  
— Доктор уже предупредил таможенников, — возбужденно сообщил мне Джим.  
— Не время праздновать победу — мышеловка должна еще захлопнуться.  
Но я зря беспокоился. Ливси все организовал должным образом, и Долговязого Джона поймали на сходнях. От его людей мы, разумеется, избавились. Пока они расстерянно наблюдали за делающим ноги вожаком, их и повязали.

В скором времени и мы сошли на берег, поручив капитану Смолетту набрать недостающее число людей в команду, на этот раз не из бывших пиратов Флинта. Ливси захотел присутствовать на допросе Долговязого Джона, и мы со сквайром и Джимом последовали за ним. Понимая, что план провалился, Джон разыграл последнюю карту и наговорил обо мне всякого. Он-де услышал в своей таверне, что вместе со сквайром плывет известный пират Билли Бонс, и его долг предупредить, что этому Бонсу доверять нельзя. Бонс-де был самым важным человеком у Флинта — после самого Флинта, разумеется, — и ради выгоды перережет горло любому. Ему, Джону Сильверу, доподлинно известно, что Флинт перед смертью оставил Бонсу карту сокровищ и что делиться Бонс ни с кем не собирается. Откуда ему это известно? Ему стыдно признавать, но когда-то он ходил под парусами вместе с Флинтом (в качестве кока, разумеется!), хотя давно уже ведет честную оседлую жизнь. Так что сквайр, если ему дорога жизнь, отберет карту у Билли Бонса и оставит его на берегу. При упоминании карты сокровищ сквайр подозрительно на меня покосился, а я придал лицу самое невинное выражение, на которое только был способен. Ливси хмыкнул, но промолчал.

Оставив Долговязого Джона на попечение таможенников, мы вернулись в гостиницу.  
— Кажется, вы хотите кое-что нам рассказать, не так ли, Бонс? — возмущенно начал Трелони, как только за Джимом закрылась дверь в комнату. — Вы скрывали, что у вас есть карта сокровищ!  
— Неужели вы верите этому разбойнику?  
— Значит, он врет, и карты у вас нет?  
— Джон Сильвер не может знать, есть ли у меня карта, — пояснил я, — потому что, когда Флинт рассказал мне о сокровищах, никто при этом больше не присутствовал.  
Трелони задумался, а Ливси чему-то улыбнулся.

Такова вкратце история о том, как я пошел на сделку с местным судьей и сквайром. Без меня бы дельце не выгорело, как пить дать. Даже доктор признал, что я «сыграл выдающуюся роль» в спасении «Испаньолы» от Долговязого Джона и его людей. Если бы не я, Джон наверняка захватил бы его на обратном пути вместе с сокровищами. Флинт был бы недоволен, достанься его сокровища Окороку. И все бы закончилось для меня наилучшим образом, если бы не всплыла карта («не всплыла», слышите, ха-ха?).

Уединиться на «Испаньоле» было нелегко, и когда мне это удавалось, я доставал карту сокровищ и рассматривал ее, чтобы время от времени подкидывать сочные детали моим спутникам. Однажды я облокотился о бочку с яблоками и, разглядывая карту, принялся вполголоса проклинать Флинта за то, что его смерть доставила мне столько неприятностей с сокровищами. Прятавшийся в бочке Джим увидел у меня в руках карту и тут же доложил об этом сквайру и доктору. Трелони долго ругался, а затем поклялся не иметь со мной никаких дел, однако Ливси его успокоил.  
— Я знал, что вы что-то скрываете, — сказал он мне с улыбкой, — Когда сквайр спросил вас о карте, вы не ответили прямо, зато подтолкнули нас к неверному выводу. Это заставило меня сомневаться в ваших словах. Понимаю, почему вы не сообщили нам о карте — вы не могли полагаться на нашу добросовестность, как и мы на вашу. Я не в обиде.  
— Ливси, благоразумно ли это? — прошептал сквайр так громко, что не только я, но и крысы в трюме могли его услышать.  
— Теперь, когда нам стал известен секрет мистера Бонса, — продолжил Ливси невозмутимо, — вот что я думаю. Вы, — обратился он ко мне, — оставите карту у нас — это будет гарантией ваших честных намерений.  
— А какую гарантия получу я в отношении ваших честных намерений?  
— Гарантию? Наших?.. Ливси, вы слышите этого мерзавца? — вновь не выдержал Трелони.  
Однако доктор быстро убедил того, что я не имел цели их оскорбить, а меня — что для гарантий достаточно будет его честного слова. Не спрашивайте, как, доктор бывает очень убедительным. Отдавая ему карту, я был рад, что легко отделался. Пираты на его месте пустили бы меня по доске.

В заключение своего рассказа скажу, что Джим еще сыграл важную роль в наших приключениях. Оказалось, что Бен Ганн перепрятал сокровища, и именно Джиму удалось уговорить его показать новое место. После такого даже я признал, что Джим достоин равной с нами доли. Когда мы вернулись на корабль, Ливси задумчиво заметил, что я все-таки честный человек.  
— Не рано ли вы делаете такой вывод, доктор? — усмехнулся я. — Нас ведь еще ждет долгий путь назад.  
— Не думаю, мистер Бонс. На «Испаньоле» слишком много людей, и все преданы капитану Смолетту и нам. Как я уже говорил, у вас нет ни малейшего шанса, — отойдя на несколько шагов, он обернулся и добавил: — И мой вам совет: не старайтесь казаться хуже, чем вы есть.


End file.
